<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chihiro's Bizarre Adventure by orangelampshade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507031">Chihiro's Bizarre Adventure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangelampshade/pseuds/orangelampshade'>orangelampshade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Deepthroating, F/M, Large Cock, Lemon, Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangelampshade/pseuds/orangelampshade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chihiro fucks and breaks various girls.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujisaki Chihiro/Pekoyama Peko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Peko Pekoyama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late at night when Peko had walked into the women's restroom. But in truth, it wasn't that she actually had to use it, not at all. In fact, the only reason she had gone to the restroom was because her pussy was throbbing. She was wet as a waterfall, and badly needed to touch herself. Though, while she could easily do it in her room, it was never as exciting as doing it in a public location. The thrill that came with being able to be caught at any moment drove her crazy. </p><p>Peko herself was wearing a crop top that showed off her cleavage. It was already moist with sweat from being so horny, and because she didn't have a bra on, it revealed the nipples of her huge, glossy tits. She also wore some black booty shorts that showed off her voluptuous ass, as well as outlining her wet pussy, and beneath them, her wet, black, and most importantly, slutty thong. To top off her look, she wore black fuck-me heels. </p><p>And so, as she closed the door to the women's restroom she heard a strange sound. It was the sound of high pitched, feminine panting and moaning. "Nrgh~ Huah~ Mmph~" filled the restroom. Pekoyama noticed that it was coming from a stall in the corner, the door of which was unlocked. So Peko, being the horny, slutty whore that she was, creaked open the door to see...</p><p>Chihiro Fujisaki! The girl from the 78th class! Or at least, Peko thought Chihiro was a girl. What she didn't know was that Chihiro had a gigantic, 18 inch black cock that looked completely out of place on the boy's otherwise scrawny body. His balls were the size of tennis balls. Big, black, musky tennis balls. His shaft was thick, easily over 5 inches thick. The stall itself smelled of sex, sweat, and delicious musk, the combination of it all made Peko's already sopping wet pussy even wetter.</p><p>But then Chihiro spotted Peko in the door, and accidentally shot a thick stream of clear precum onto Peko's perfect tits, the liquid emitting a very potent musk as it sunk into her cleavage. "..." Peko didn't say a word as the hot liquid slowly glided down her breasts. "...!" Chihiro began to panic. "I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean t-to do that! P-please don't t-tell anyo-" He was cut off as Peko put her hands into her cleavage and began to rub Chihiro's precum around her divine, sexy tits, rubbing the thick liquid even on her crop top, all the while, moaning. Chihiro was silent as he watched this godly sight. It was better than any porno, and his big black cock firmed up even more. Taking a risk, Chihiro spoke. </p><p>"S-So you're a-actually a little slut, h-huh?" The programmer said in a surprisingly dominant voice. Peko had already gotten onto her knees as she looked up to Chihiro, using her hands to push her breasts together. "Yes..~" The whore said as Chihiro had laid his black, sweaty cock on Peko's face, his stinky, musky balls sat near her nose and mouth, the thick musk clouding Peko's judgement, and soon, her mind as a whole. Her entire world was becoming just a faint memory to her, and was quickly becoming replaced by Chihiro's giant, black, musky cock. She had gone from a stoic, strong, and independent swordswoman into a slutty whore dominated by Chihiro, becoming nothing more than a plaything to the stud programmer. And this was before his dick had even gone inside of her. "I-I hope you're ready for your body to be c-completely f-fucked up..." Chihiro said as he began to slide his cock up and down Peko's face, precum going from his cock onto her face, smearing it around as the two panted. Then, Chihiro slowly dragged his monster cock down her face and onto her belly, before thrusting it up between her tits through the bottom of her crop top. It poked through the top and hit Peko in the nose and mouth. Then, he slid his cock back through her cleavage, and stuck it through again, except this time, Peko easily caught it in her mouth.</p><p>Chihiro continued to thrust his penis through Peko's breasts, the top half of it going into her mouth each time, her tongue swirling around, stimulating the throbbing dick. "I- ~Nrgh~ hope you're ready to ~Mmph~ take my hot load down your slutty throat!" Chihiro cried out as he came into Peko's mouth, his musk-filled cum quickly getting swallowed by the skank as gallons of cum gushed out of her pussy and onto the floor. Some of Chihiro's cum dripped out of her mouth and onto her crop top, to which she rubbed it into the fabric. During all the shaking and cocksucking, her crop top had moved some so that it revealed the bottom half of her breasts, drops of sweat dripping down from them. They were nice and wet, giving then a nice shine that just made Chihiro (And Peko for that matter) even hornier.</p><p>Despite the fact that Chihiro had just came, his black dick was still hard as a rock, and he shoved the girthy rod into Peko's mouth, effectively forcing her to deepthroat it.All 18 inches of it. His nuts met Peko's chin, and her nose was shoved to the top of his shaft, allowing her to smell all of his delicious, intoxicating musk as she sucked on her master's cock. She was now devoted to Chihiro Fujisaki, and was now his personal cocksleave. Whatever he wanted to do with her, he could, like ramming her pussy until it was numb, or stretching her asshole with his monster cock, anything~</p><p>As Peko's tongue swirled around his fuckstick, the bitter and sour flavors of it mixed with her saliva, as well as some of the cum left over from when he first came in her mouth. All of the flavors, combined with the ever-present scent of musk in her nose was better than any dish in the world. Suddenly, Chihiro used his hands to pull his cumslut's head even further into his cock, so that she couldn't get out, even if she wanted to. Though, at this point, its not like she'd ever want to do that~ Finally, after bouncing her head on her master's cock for a while, giving her plenty of time to forget about the oxygen she needed, and instead focused on his thick, potent musk, Chihiro finally came deep within Peko, immediately filling her stomach with his baby-batter. After cumming, Chihiro finally let go of Peko's head, and pulled his humongous, almost horse-like cock out of her mouth. She panted as she leaned against the wall of the stall. Her tank top and shorts were almost completely soaked at this point, from sweat, Chihiro's cum, and her own pussy juice. She sat in a small puddle of her own cum, dazed as her cum soaked her booty shorts even further. </p><p>Suddenly, Chihiro gave her a mighty cockslap to the cheek. "O-On the wall, n-now!" He ordered, and Peko, being the submissive whore that she was, obeyed, standing up and sticking her ass out for her master as she put her hands on the wall for support. Her ass was as glossy as her tits, if not more so. Sweat and cum dripped down her thighs from her pussy and her shorts, and her ass began to slowly sway from side to side, effectively doing a bit of twerking for Fujisaki. This gave the stud an idea. While he originally intended to ram his cocksleave's asshole right now, he instead put down the toilet seat and sat on it, patting his lap while staring at Peko. "G-Give me a lap dance." He demanded. Peko turned to him, her face covered in sweat blushing almost as red as her eyes. She got off the wall and faced her whole body to turn to him, revealing that the shaking had further revealed her sexy boobs from the bottom. Now, a nipple was visible from one of them, sweat and cum dripping down both of her tits. "Yes, Master~" She said as she slowly walked over to him, pressing her breasts together and swaying her hips from side to side.  When she was close to Chihiro, she turned and moved her ass close to his cock, beginning to shake it slowly, and then more quickly, drops of sweat and cum flying off it and onto Chihiro's cock. </p><p>She finally moved her big butt down to Chihiro's crotch so that the two were touching, and she began to grind her ass into his cock, making the programmers crotch wet and slick. Chihiro suddenly embraced Peko from behind, moving his small hands to play with her boobs, jiggling them slowly. "Look at these things..." He mumbled as he played with her fat, glossy jugs. Dear god, these tits were just perfect. They were huge, wet, fat, and soft, and the way they shined in the light would be enough to make any regular man cum in seconds. </p><p>Chihiro's hands slowly moved from her tits to her face, and turned face around to kiss her. He easily explored her mouth, her tongue not even resisting the invasion from Chihiro's as he tasted his hard work. All of the musky cum that he had deposited into his slut's mouth, all within the span of just a few minutes. It was amazing, and it made the stud programmer feel powerful, getting a good boost of confidence. Perhaps he would even get a dick ring, labeled "MASTER" to show his dominance to all the girls he would turn into his sluts. He pushed off the thought for later as Peko began to bounce up and down on his lap, shorts still on. He slapped her ass, causing it to jiggle sexily. But honestly, this was all enough foreplay for Chihiro, and using all of his strength, he lifted Peko for only a few moments, and then impaled her on his monster cock, tearing a hole in her short-shorts with it. They were already super tight, and Chihiro's cock was the breaking point for the fabric. The swordswoman let out a loud moan as she felt her asshole wrap around his cock, and she began to bounce up and down on it, the sounds of wet slapping and Pekoyama's whore-like, slutty moans filled the bathrooms. She came the moment she was penetrated, cumming on Chihiro's thighs, to which he punished with a hard spank, leaving a red hand print. "A-Ah! I'm sorry for cumming, M-Master!" She could hardly focus on what she was saying, due to the absolute pleasure of being skewered on a cock so big. Her face was twisted into a melted smile, her crimson eyes rolled into the back of her head as saliva leaked from her mouth, poring onto her tiddies.  "Y-You better be!" Chihiro said as he continued to shove his dick into his new cumslut, Peko Pekoyama.  As their bodies continued to slap together, Chihiro was getting closer and closer, until finally...!!!</p><p>"I'm cumming!"</p><p>Chihiro cried out as his balls tensed up and gallons upon gallons of cum were released into Peko's bowels. The slut's pupils were practically formed into hearts as her ass was filled up with musky cum, and gallons of girlcum gushed from her own pussy, and again, onto Chihiro's thighs. A devilish smile grew onto the programmer's face. "T-Time to punish you f-for that!" He said, thrusting into her butt once more before pulling her off of his cock and laying her on the floor. The cock had acted as a bit of a buttplug, and now that it was gone, Chihiro's warm cum had began to spill out of her tight asshole and onto the back of her thighs. Then, after sitting her up, he got a good view of her face. She looked like she was in a daze, her face still in a melted smile and her eyes crossed. Then, in order to effectively punish his new slut, he reached around and gave her ass several powerful slaps. "Oh, Master~!" She cried. "T-That's what you g-get for disobeying your M-Master!" He answered to her, before draping his cock over his cumsluts face, his balls laid over her nose, similar to how they were when Peko first entered the bathroom. The intoxicating smell of his musk was the straw that broke the camels back for Peko. The combination of the ass pounding, the spanks, the blowjob, and most importantly, the musk had caused Peko to pass out, leaning against the wall for support, sitting in a puddle of a mixture of her own and Chihiro's cum. Her shorts were now ripped and soaked, as well as her crop top. Chihiro admired his work, and then had an idea. He took out a black marker, and wrote on her ass cheek: </p><p>
  <strong>"PERSONAL CUMSLUT OF CHIHIRO FUJISAKI"<strong></strong></strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. taking requests!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello! I'm making this to say that I'm going to be taking requests for future chapters! If you request, please state the girl you want Chihiro to fuck, and if need, any specifics about how they have sex. I won't do feet, piss, scat, or gore, but I'm good with anything other than that. weeeeee</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>